


Of Days Past

by hellomiho



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, drunk Kamilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomiho/pseuds/hellomiho
Summary: "Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would."Very short drabble based on an anon prompt. Can be stand-alone or in "A Brighter Future" Universe.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 34





	Of Days Past

The door closed quietly and Kamilah slinked into the bed with a precise and yet unrestrained grace.

Laia’s body was turned away from her in a feigned sleep but her accelerated heart rate betrayed her awakeness and Kamilah reached out her arm to twine around Laia’s waist, bringing her close.

“What are you doing?” Laia meant to sound annoyed but she let out a breathy gasp as Kamilah’s hands _began to trace down the side of her breasts to her ribs and then lower._

“Making you feel good,” Kamilah whispered before returning her mouth to Laia’s exposed neck and placing teasing kisses along the smooth nape of her neck. She allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she felt Laia writhe with pleasure, pushing back into her touch. 

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk, maybe I would,” Laia said, abruptly turning around to face Kamilah with her lips pressed firmly together. 

Kamilah stared back at Laia, her eyes still dark with desire and excitement. There was a devious gleam in her eyes that spoke of the unspeakable things she would do to Laia's body to ensure she felt good, and Kamilah licked her lips as Laia uncontrollably flushed. 

“God you reek,” Laia exclaimed, only for her exasperation to melt into concern, “Why’d you drink so much? That’s not like you.”

“You know why,” Kamilah rolled her eyes, “It’s the only way I see—”

Her breath hitched and Kamilah suddenly felt the coldness of the sheets beneath her, the vastness of the bed that was suddenly too much for her.

“You,” Kamilah finally whispered into the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The italicised part was paraphrased from BB Book 2, Chapter 6 because I’m terrible at writing anything even remotely smutty. 
> 
> Hee, my gut reaction to the line was a drunk MC and an annoyed but still loving Kamilah, but then I suddenly had the most delicious, angsty idea so I had to write it. 
> 
> You can think of this as taking place during the 50 years after Laia's death in ABF.


End file.
